blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Ninja Soup/Gallery/2
Crusher vs. the piñata, part 1 S4E20 Pickle faces a piñata.png S4E20 Pickle trying to hit the piñata.png S4E20 Pickle sees Crusher coming.png S4E20 Crusher "What are you doing?".png S4E20 Pickle tells the situation.png S4E20 Pickle asks Crusher to help.png S4E20 Crusher refusing Pickle's help.png S4E20 Pickle "you don't want any of the treats inside?".png S4E20 Crusher halts.png S4E20 Crusher turns around.png S4E20 Pickle "Piñatas are full of treats".png S4E20 Crusher shoves in front of Pickle.png S4E20 Crusher "Those treats are all mine!".png S4E20 Crusher takes aim.png S4E20 Crusher breaks the piñata.png S4E20 Crusher gets excited.png S4E20 Pickle "And here come the treats!".png S4E20 Crusher wondering what's in the piñata.png S4E20 Shoe falls on Crusher's head.png S4E20 Crusher "Stinky shoes?!".png S4E20 Crusher gets covered in stinky shoes.png S4E20 Crusher disgusted by the stinky shoes.png Climbing the wall/Avoiding Bighorns S4E20 Two frogs on a log.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt jump over the frogs.png S4E20 Frogs watching Blaze and Blackbelt.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt stop before a wall.png S4E20 Ready to search for Ninja Soup ingredients.png S4E20 Blaze checking the scroll.png S4E20 The lemons are first.png S4E20 AJ stands.png S4E20 AJ pointing up the cliff.png S4E20 Golden lemon tree.png S4E20 Let's get them.png S4E20 Blackbelt drives toward the wall.png S4E20 Blackbelt drives up the wall.png S4E20 Blackbelt slips.png S4E20 Blackbelt slides back.png S4E20 Blackbelt slips back to the ground.png S4E20 It's too hard to climb up.png S4E20 Blaze takes out suction cups.png S4E20 Suction cups stick to the wall.png S4E20 Blaze "the power of suction".png S4E20 AJ describing suction.png S4E20 Diagram of suction cup.png S4E20 Suction cup presses down.png S4E20 Air outside the suction cup.png S4E20 Suction cup loosens.png S4E20 Suction cup removed.png S4E20 Blaze gets another pair of suction cups.png S4E20 Blaze tosses the suction cups up.png S4E20 Suction cups fly into the air.png S4E20 Blackbelt puts the suction cups on.png S4E20 Blackbelt suctions to the wall.png S4E20 Blaze suctions to the wall.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt start climbing the wall.png S4E20 Blackbelt's suctions sticking.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt climb the wall together.png S4E20 Blaze flipping over a ledge.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt jump up the wall.png S4E20 Blackbelt "Way to use suction power".png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt hear baaing.png S4E20 Bighorn appears.png S4E20 Bighorn dropping a barrel.png S4E20 Barrel falling toward Blackbelt.png S4E20 Blaze "Watch out, Blackbelt!".png|Watch out, Blackbelt! S4E20 Blaze breaks the barrel.png S4E20 Blackbelt thanking Blaze.png S4E20 Let's keep climbing.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt climb slowly.png S4E20 Blaze hears more baaing.png S4E20 AJ "there are more bighorns".png S4E20 Help us look.png S4E20 Slow pan up wall.png S4E20 Bighorn spotted.png S4E20 Bighorn baaing menacingly.png S4E20 Bighorn knocks the barrels down.png S4E20 Two barrels head toward Blaze and Blackbelt.png S4E20 Blackbelt "Let's smash 'em".png S4E20 Blackbelt smashes one barrel.png S4E20 Blaze smashes the other barrel.png S4E20 Blackbelt "We're getting closer".png S4E20 Stay on the lookout.png S4E20 Another pan up the wall.png S4E20 Another bighorn spotted.png S4E20 Second bighorn laughing.png S4E20 Second bighorn drops barrels.png S4E20 Two more barrels fall.png S4E20 Blackbelt stands ready.png S4E20 Blackbelt breaks the first barrel.png S4E20 Blaze breaks the second barrel.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt prevail again.png S4E20 AJ "We'll reach those lemons in no time".png S4E20 Let's keep climbing.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt hear yet more baaing.png S4E20 Blackbelt "there's one last bighorn".png S4E20 Last wall pan.png S4E20 One more bighorn spotted.png S4E20 Third bighorn laughing from the ledge.png S4E20 Third Bighorn knocks the barrels.png S4E20 Blaze stands ready.png S4E20 Blaze smashes one barrel.png S4E20 Blaze smashes two barrels.png S4E20 Blackbelt smashes a third barrel.png S4E20 Blaze smashes the fourth barrel.png S4E20 Blackbelt grabs two of the lemons.png S4E20 Blaze grabs the third lemon.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt successfully get the lemons.png S4E20 Lemons going into Blackbelt's bag.png S4E20 Blaze shows the scroll again.png S4E20 Lemons, check.png S4E20 AJ "Now, let's go find".png S4E20 Blackbelt "Grandma Ninja's counting on us".png S4E20 Ninjas, ride! (2).png Suction! S4E20 Blaze sticking on his suctions.png S4E20 Blackbelt sticking on his suctions.png S4E20 Blackbelt jumps off his suctions.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt reach the top of the wall.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt stand on a rock.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt drive off the rock.png S4E20 Monkeys watching Blaze and Blackbelt.png S4E20 Monkey putting a straw in its cup.png S4E20 Monkey sips from the straw.png S4E20 Straw suction diagram.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt pass a rabbit.png S4E20 Rabbit waving to Blaze and Blackbelt.png S4E20 Rabbit uses a vacuum.png S4E20 Rabbit vacuuming up leaves.png S4E20 Vacuum close-up.png S4E20 Rabbit using the vacuum.png S4E20 Vacuum suction diagram 1.png S4E20 Vacuum suction diagram 2.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt land with a bow.png S4E20 Blaze aiming the bow and arrow.png S4E20 Blaze launches arrow from the bow.png S4E20 Arrow flying through the air.png S4E20 Arrow suctions to the wall.png S4E20 Arrow suction diagram.png S4E20 Blaze following the arrow's rope.png S4E20 Blackbelt following the arrow's rope.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt passing a river.png S4E20 Elephant sucking the water.png S4E20 Elephant suction diagram 1.png S4E20 Elephant suction diagram 2.png S4E20 Elephant sprays the water.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt jump up.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt slow-motion jump.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt posing heroically.png Crusher vs. the piñata, part 2 S4E20 Pickle trying to break open another piñata.png S4E20 Crusher approaching Pickle again.png S4E20 Pickle asks Crusher for help again.png S4E20 Crusher refuses again.png S4E20 Pickle "But this is a new piñata".png S4E20 Crusher "A new piñata?".png S4E20 Pickle "with totally new treats inside".png S4E20 Pickle "But I understand".png S4E20 Crusher "I do want treats!".png S4E20 Crusher prepares to hit.png S4E20 Crusher breaking the piñata.png S4E20 Crusher cheers.png S4E20 Crusher awaiting the treats.png S4E20 Bananas fall on Crusher.png S4E20 Crusher "Mushy bananas?!".png S4E20 More bananas fall on Crusher.png S4E20 Crusher spits.png S4E20 Crusher totally disgusted.png S4E20 Crusher covered in bananas.png S4E20 Pickle tasting a banana.png S4E20 Pickle "Mmm, mushy".png The pepper patch/Skunk guards S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt in a field.png S4E20 Blaze "why don't you call her".png S4E20 Blackbelt likes Blaze's idea.png S4E20 Blackbelt takes out his flip phone.png S4E20 Blackbelt flipping with the phone.png S4E20 Phone opens.png S4E20 Phone rings.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja appears on the phone.png S4E20 Blackbelt talking to Grandma Ninja on the phone.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja "these sneezes just keep getting bigger".png S4E20 Grandma Ninja sneezes and flips around.png S4E20 Grandma Ninja thuds on the bed.png S4E20 Blackbelt "Don't worry, Grandma".png S4E20 Blaze examines the scroll for Blackbelt.png S4E20 Next are polka dot peppers.png S4E20 AJ notices something.png S4E20 Pepper patch ahead.png S4E20 Polka dot peppers on a bush.png S4E20 Let's get the peppers.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt hear military chanting.png|''Hup, two, three, four!'' What was that? S4E20 Blaze "I hear something".png S4E20 Blaze sees guards.png S4E20 Skunk guards.png|Skunk guards! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! S4E20 Skunk guards prepare stinky stars.png S4E20 Skunk guards toss the stinky stars.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt retreat.png S4E20 Stinky stars hit the grass.png S4E20 We'd better hide.png S4E20 AJ "is in these yellow peppers.png S4E20 Blackbelt thinks.png S4E20 Gasquatch "let's change our color".png S4E20 Blackbelt presents a yellow Ninja Color Changer.png S4E20 Blackbelt breaks the color changer.png S4E20 Yellow dust scatters.png S4E20 Yellow dust covering Blaze, AJ and Blackbelt.png S4E20 Yellow Blaze, AJ and Blackbelt.png S4E20 Skunk guards approaching.png S4E20 Skunk guards don't see Blaze and Blackbelt.png S4E20 Great going.png S4E20 Blackbelt "Now come on".png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt shaking the yellow dust off.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt back to regular colors.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt drive through the pepper patch.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt hear more chanting.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt alarmed.png S4E20 More skunk guards by the purple peppers.png S4E20 We have to be purple.png S4E20 Blackbelt doesn't have purple.png S4E20 Maybe we can mix colors.png S4E20 AJ "Let's do it".png S4E20 Would yellow and blue work.png S4E20 No, it makes green.png S4E20 What about red and blue.png S4E20 That makes purple.png S4E20 Blackbelt throws the red and blue Color Changers.png S4E20 Blackbelt "Red!".png S4E20 Blaze "Blue!".png S4E20 Purple dust covering Blaze, AJ and Blackbelt.png S4E20 Purple Blaze, AJ and Blackbelt.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt sneak past a skunk guard.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt still sneak through the purple bushes.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt shake the purple dust off.png S4E20 Blaze, AJ and Blackbelt normal again.png S4E20 Blackbelt "And look".png S4E20 Polka dot peppers dead ahead.png S4E20 Skunk tails stick up.png S4E20 Last skunk guards by green peppers.png S4E20 Let's make green.png S4E20 Does yellow and red make green.png S4E20 No, it makes orange.png S4E20 What about blue and yellow.png S4E20 Yes it does.png S4E20 Blackbelt throws the blue and yellow color changers.png S4E20 Blackbelt "Blue!".png S4E20 Blaze "Yellow!".png S4E20 Green dust covering Blaze, AJ and Blackbelt.png S4E20 Green Blaze, AJ and Blackbelt.png S4E20 Skunk guards investigate.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt sneak behind the skunk guards.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt hide in another bush.png S4E20 Skunk guards zip right over.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt hide in separate bushes.png S4E20 Skunk guards still suspicious.png S4E20 Skunk guards don't see Blaze and Blackbelt leave.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt shake the green dust off.png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt reach the polka dot peppers.png S4E20 Blackbelt ready to get the peppers.png S4E20 Blackbelt sends the peppers flying.png S4E20 Blackbelt "One...".png S4E20 Blackbelt "Two...".png S4E20 Blackbelt "Three...".png S4E20 Blackbelt "Four...".png S4E20 Blackbelt "Five!".png S4E20 Blackbelt successfully got the peppers.png S4E20 Blaze shows the scroll once again.png S4E20 Peppers, check.png S4E20 All that's left is the giant noodle.png S4E20 Ninjas, ride! (3).png S4E20 Blaze and Blackbelt go on their way.png To return to the Ninja Soup episode summary, click here. Category:Galleries Category:Episode galleries Category:Season 4 episode galleries